The purpose of this project is to analyze the genetic basis of breast cancer susceptibility. BRCA1 and BRCA2 genes do not account for all breast cancer families. For example, in Finland, Sweden and Iceland only 25-50% of large breast cancer families are attributable to BRCA1 and BRCA2 mutations, raising the possibility that additional genes causing genetic predisposition may be particularly prevalent in these populations. In this project, specimens from existing non-BRCA1/2 breast cancer families in Finland are being used to search for linkage to a novel breast cancer locus. Collaborators in Sweden and Iceland will attempt to analyze the same regions in their families.